


Вино

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: По заявке: молодой Жан-Люк стащил у отца бутылку вина и напился в первый раз.





	Вино

— Завтра я об этом пожалею, — сказал Жан-Люк сам себе, вылив из бутылки последние капли. Хватило ровно на полстакана. — Но то будет завтра. 

Теоретически, оставался шанс, что пожалеет он сегодня — если отец с братом вернутся из города вечером, а не останутся до утра. Но было уже одиннадцать, так что вряд ли. Жан-Люк поднял бокал в прохладный вечерний воздух и чокнулся со звездным небом. 

— Твое здоровье! За будущее — в котором меня ждет много таких же прекрасных ночей! Кому нужен космос, когда можно просто выпить!

В его голосе сквозила горечь, и вполне понятная — Жан-Люк только вчера узнал результаты экзамена. Он провалился. Отец был счастлив: напевал себе под нос весь день и двадцать раз повторил, что Жан-Люку нечего и пытаться. 

«Твое место здесь, на винограднике! И уж точно не среди звезд!»

Еще недавно Жан-Люк начал бы жарко спорить, доказывая, что все не так. Уж он-то добьется своего, он сможет! Но ответ из Академии подтвердил то, чего Жан-Люк всегда в тайне боялся — прав не он, а отец. Ну что ж, может быть, для такого неудачника, как Жан-Люк, виноградник тоже неплохой вариант. По крайней мере, всегда будет, что выпить.

Жан-Люк допил вино и вскочил со стога сена. Вернее, попытался вскочить — как оказалось, он был гораздо пьянее, чем думал. Жан-Люк взмахнул руками, потеряв равновесие, и тяжело полетел обратно в сено. И тут случилось странное.

За мгновенье до того, как его штаны снова коснулись колючей соломы, он вдруг увидел совсем не то, что полагалось видеть в вечернем деревенском поле порядочным виноделам. Грунтовая дорога пропала в мерцании, небо затянули голубые светящиеся нити, воздух наэлектризовало, как перед грозой. Жан-Люк вытянул руку, думая, что она пройдет сквозь видение, но вместо этого коснулся светящегося отростка. Тот решительно обвился вокруг кисти, завязываясь узлом, и потянул Жан-Люка прочь из стога, заставив подняться. Жан-Люк встал, и вдруг устремился вперед и вверх со скоростью, от которой его затошнило. Ноги потеряли опору, а земля растаяла внизу. Жан-Люк просвистел, как снаряд, уносясь в голубую безумную сеть, не имеющую ровно никакого отношения к реальности.

— Я сошел с ума! — почти радостно воскликнул Жан-Люк. Конечно, сегодня он напился первый раз в жизни, но он был из семьи виноделов и прекрасно знал, что таких эффектов вино не дает. А значит, дело не в нем, а в самом Жан-Люке. Наверное, у него было повреждение мозга или какой-нибудь редкий синдром, из-за которого Жан-Люка накрыло безумием с первой бутылки. Сейчас его это почти не пугало, а даже утешало — можно было отбросить ответственность, забыть о будущем и наслаждаться полетом в сумасшедшую мерцающую даль. Вот если бы только еще так не тошнило!

Жан-Люк огляделся по сторонам и голова закружилась еще сильнее. Последние намеки на реальный мир исчезли, вокруг осталась только сеть: нити, нити и еще нити, неоновые, голубые, сплетающиеся в неровные клубки и узлы. А затем пришла тихоходка — во всяком случае, Жан-Люк решил, что это именно она: существо неслось в его сторону, зажав во рту конец такой же светящейся нити, и постепенно росло в размерах. Морщинистые пухлые лапы оно прижимало к бокам, как спортсмен, пытающийся набрать скорость. Жан-Люк завертелся, пытаясь что-нибудь изменить: столкнуться с гигантской тихоходкой ему вовсе не хотелось. Но от него ничего не зависело. Тихоходка решительно приближалась, уже став ростом почти с отца Жан-Люка. 

— Эй! — нерешительно окликнул ее Жан-Люк, но тихоходка, совершенно не обратив на него внимания, обогнала его и пронеслась мимо, обдав ветром и странным металлическим запахом. 

— А ты кто такой? — спросил его удивленный голос, и Жан-Люк так резко обернулся, что совершенно потерял ориентацию. Голова закружилась, и несколько секунд он не мог сообразить, кто перед ним. Очередная тихоходка? Еще какое-то чудовище? Нет, сквозь красноватый туман проступал обычный человек — в устаревшей форме Звездного флота и очень бледный, почти альбинос.

— Вы можете мне помочь? — спросил Жан-Люк, постаравшись сделать голос серьезным — он до сих пор не очень верил, что происходящее реально, и потому вышло не убедительно. — Как здесь остановиться?

— Так же, как полетел, только наоборот, — очень услужливо объяснил человек.

— Но я не зна… — Жан-Люк не договорил, потому что его собеседник отпустил нить, за которую держался, ухватил другую, уходящую в сторону под крутым углом, свернул и за секунду растаял вдали.

— Эй! — возмущенно протянул Жан-Люк, и тоже свернул, в противоположную сторону, безо всяких усилий или желания. — И что мне делать?!

— Развиваться — вот что! — теперь говорил голос сверху, и Жан-Люк изогнулся, чтобы встретиться взглядами с целой стаей тритонов — тоже немаленьких, но, к счастью, все же поменьше тихоходки. 

— Это как?

— Выйди на WARP-10 и сам все поймешь! Развивайся, меняй форму на превосходящую! Будь как мы, присоединяйся! — хором ответили тритоны, разевая беззубые пасти не в такт. — Ты и так уже почти! А мы поможем!

Жан-Люку это предложение совсем не понравилось, о чем он и хотел сказать, но не успел — один из тритонов взмахнул хвостом и с размаху наподдал Жан-Люку. Все вокруг слилось в сияющую пронзительно-синюю кашу, даже сам Жан-Люк.

А затем он уже не несся непонятно куда непонятно откуда, а стоял — прямо на вакууме, утыканном светящимися линиями звезд. Теперь казалось, что вселенная летит, а Жан-Люк неподвижен. Под его правой ногой стремительно уменьшалась открытая сингулярность. Жан-Люк никогда ее раньше не видел, но узнал сразу же и без труда.

Тихоходка тоже была здесь, и еще тот блондин, и тритоны, и незнакомый чернокожий мужчина с бородкой, и множество людей, в которых Жан-Люка каким-то образом распознал самого себя, только в возрасте. Большинство старших Жан-Люков были лысые — даже те, которым на вид казалось не больше тридцати — и это Жан-Люку совсем не понравилось.

— Что тут такое вообще? — спросил он, пытаясь побороть головокружение. — И где можно сесть? Мне нехорошо!

Все заговорили одновременно, и это не помогло.

— Я вообще ничего не понял! — в отчаянии воскликнул Жан-Люк, и висящая в вакууме толпа расступилась, пропуская вперед новую фигуру.

— Я сам с ним поговорю! Ваша помощь не требуется, в особенности твоя, Бенджамин! Зачем ты вообще вылез из своей червоточины? — новичок был брюнетом лет сорока — таким высоким, что взгляд Жан-Люка упирался ему в пупок. 

— Технически, это Жан-Люк в нее залез!

— Мелочи и придирки! Ну все, прочь, расходимся! Это моя проблема, не ваша! — брюнет щелкнул пальцами, и безумие вдруг исчезло, а стог сена вернулся.

Жан-Люк с облегчением упал в теплую солому и вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Неужели приступ закончился? Что это было? Может, нужно завтра показаться врачу? Если он, конечно, вообще вспомнит на утро этот бред.

— Врач тут не поможет, — брюнет почему-то не спешил исчезать вместе с остальными. 

Жан-Люк приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел в нависшее над ним лицо. Выражение у него было не слишком добрым. Жан-Люк снова закрыл глаз. Спрашивать, что же поможет, он точно не собирался.

Молчание незнакомца не остановило:

— Какой позор, Жан-Люк! — Он неодобрительно поцокал языком. — И этот человек читал мне мораль в течение почти тысячелетия! Нет, так не пойдет!

— Ай, это еще что! — воскликнул Жан-Люк, почувствовав грубый щелчок в лоб. А затем ощутив, что он совершенно трезв, как будто не было никакой бутылки вина, тайком унесенной из отцовского погреба. Ни тошноты, ни головокружения. На этот раз Жан-Люк открыл оба глаза и встретился взглядом с брюнетом.

— Так-то лучше. А теперь нам надо поговорить.

Мужчина был одет в форму капитана Звездного флота. Жан-Люк нахмурился, припоминая, что на незнакомце было до этого, но у него никак не выходило. Нет, точно не форма, но что же тогда? Жан-Люку вспомнилось черное сияние космоса и всполохи галактик, но не мог же мужчина натянуть их на себя, как костюм?

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь, Джонни?

— Кто вы такой? И почему я должен вас слушать? Если уж на то пошло, то вы просто галлюцинация! Или тайком пробрались сюда, а ведь это частная собственность!

— Если уж на то пошло, то из нас двоих на галлюцинацию был больше похож ты, пока носился по галактике во все стороны одновременно. Решил повторить подвиг Тома Пэриса?

— Я не знаю никакого Пэриса! А вы говорите какую-то чушь. Я не понял ни слова!

— Чушь? Это, конечно, только мое мнение, но оно в разы лучше твоего! — Мужчина опустился на сено рядом с Жан-Люком и смерил его недовольным взглядом. — Признаю, тут есть и моя вина. Ведь это я тебя научил.

— Чему? — Жан-Люк все еще понимал очень мало.

— Нелинейности, другим способам бытия, нематериальному существованию, жизни вне времени или во всех эпохах одновременно. Впрочем, для тебя понятнее прозвучит «научу», а не «научил». 

— В будущем?

— Да. После твоей человеческой жизни. В той вечности, которую ты мне обещал. Обещаешь.

— Ага, — глубокомысленно протянул Жан-Люк.

— Ты опять ничего не понял, да? 

— Ну…

— На самом деле, все очень просто — став существом вне времени, ты нарушил собственное прошлое, сделал из него парадокс. А алкоголь сделал тебе гораздо более восприимчивым к темпоральным нарушениям, только и всего. — Незнакомец поднял из сена пустую бутылку. — Так что я рекомендовал бы тебе пить поменьше. А про наркотики и думать забудь! Да, и поступи уже в Звездный флот, в конце концов!

— Но меня не взяли!

—И что? Ты решил сдаться? Совсем не похоже на того Жан-Люка, которого я знаю! Попробуй еще раз! И еще раз, если надо! Ты же не хочешь закончить вечно пьяным безумцем, рассказывающим всем и каждому, что его преследуют тихоходки, пророки и дети Пэриса?

Жан-Люк покачал головой. Нет, такого он точно не хотел.

— Но если я просто недостаточно умен? — спросил он. — Вдруг все бесполезно?

Незнакомец откинул голову и захохотал:

—Давненько я не слышал такой ерунды! Жан-Люк, ты самый способный человек, из всех, кого я знаю! Как плохо ты понимаешь себя — впрочем, чего еще можно ожидать от такого примитивного вида, как люди. А ты еще и такой маленький! Ты же родился только вчера, почти эмбрион! 

— И вовсе не вчера! Никакой я не эмбрион! —Удивительным образом, мужчина умудрился одновременно вселить в Жан-Люка надежду и разозлить. — А люди не примитивны! И ты сам кто такой, чтобы указывать?

— Потом узнаешь. А сейчас тебе не мешало бы поспать. И помни — не хочешь новых свиданий с мицелием и тихоходками, пей поменьше!

— Да какое право…

— Тш-ш-ш, — незнакомец поднес палец ко рту, и глаза Жан-Люка начали слипаться. 

— Какое право-о… — повторил он, стремительно засыпая. 

Последней его мыслью было:

— Интересно, вспомню ли я завтра о том, кто… Кто что? О чем я вообще должен вспомнить?

А затем Жан-Люк крепко заснул, и видел, как сдает экзамен во второй раз — приемной комиссии из тихоходки, четырех очень крупных тритонов, старого и лысого Жан-Люка и того блондина в форме старого фасона.

— Неплохо, — сказал ему альбинос. —Почти как надо! Постарайся еще немного, и все получится!

— Да, мы в тебя верим! — согласилась тихоходка. — А главное, Кью в тебя верит!

— Кто такой Кью? — спросил Жан-Люк.

— Потом узнаешь, — ответил старый Жан-Люк мрачно. — Обязательно узнаешь!


End file.
